


Got Ya

by Sujuseries (Mythicalseries)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, just some soft stuff, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Sujuseries
Summary: Hyukjae and Yesung sit next to each other on their flight and so they begin a battle over the divider screen in between their seats.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Got Ya

**Author's Note:**

> The video of Yesung and Hyukjae messing with the divider screen on a plane is one my favorites, so this was born based off of [that](https://youtu.be/Go5DA4Z5KqU). There's also a Spanish version of this posted on @mari_ficseries on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/mari_ficseries/status/1209322038059552768?s=21).

The plane had already boarded and they’d been waiting for a while for the air controller to give them permission to take off. Yesung, sitting by his side, was already deciding which movie he was going to put on as soon as they were in the air while Hyukjae’s flight plan consisted simply on listening to music on his phone. However, since he usually preferred to turn it off until after take off, he had spent the last fifteen minutes going through the airplane magazine, trying to entertain himself in the meantime. Yet when he reached the last page, he sighed and put it down, already bored. And so he turned to Yesung for a second, a sly smile suddenly appearing on his face as soon as he saw him. After all, annoying his hyung was way more fun.

“Hey, look”, he said pointing towards the window.

Yesung stopped what he was doing and leaned over trying to see what Hyukjae was talking about. “What is it?”

Hyukjae waited a few seconds until Yesung frowned, clearly focused on trying to find something worth noticing, and then, surprising the older one, he suddenly stopped pointing and slapped him on the forehead with the back of his hand.

“Got ya!”, laughed Hyukjae while protecting himself from the punch Yesung was trying to land on him.

“You’re an idiot…”, said Yesung in a low voice although he couldn't help but smile anyway. He tried to lift up the divider screen in between them, but while he tried to lift it up, Hyukjae started to bring it down, so neither of them was really succeeding.

However, it didn't take long for a stewardess to approach them. “I'm sorry but the divider must stay down until after take off”, she said.

“Oh…”, said Yesung, not needing to turn to know that Hyukjae was smiling victorious. “Of course, sorry.”

Once the woman had walked away, Yesung complied and brought the screen all the way down, but before returning his attention to the entertainment screen in front of him, he still reached towards Hyukjae to slap him back.

“Hey, behave you two…”, said Leeteuk warningly from across the aisle.

And although they kept laughing about it for a couple of minutes, at least Leeteuk was happy they weren't hitting each other anymore.

\-------------------

A few hours later, Yesung had just finished his second movie and was about to plug his headphones into his phone to listen to music when a light tap on his arm suddenly interrupted him.

“Hey, look!”, said Hyukjae, pressing pause on his own music and pointing out the window.

Yesung simply laughed and shook his head. “I'm not falling for that again”, he said, lifting the divider up again.

“No, I'm serious!”, he heard Hyukjae laugh from the other side. Knowing very well how this would turn out, Yesung started filming just as Hyukjae started rolling the divider down. Once he was done, the younger one smiled and pointed towards the window again. “Look!”

Yesung chuckled, leaning over just a little to check if he could see something. Yet, although Hyukjae was still pointing, Yesung backed away when he couldn't see anything and started rolling up the screen again.

“You have to keep looking!”, Hyukjae insisted after rolling it back down.

Still laughing, Yesung pressed the button to roll it back up again, and just seeing Hyukjae’s upset face before he disappeared behind it, only made him laugh harder. After all, nothing brought him more joy than to be able to out-annoy Hyukjae. It was like beating the younger one at his own game and it felt good to give him a little bit of his own medicine every once in a while. _Besides he’s kinda cute when he pouts_ , he thought.

And so it didn't take long for the sliding screen to start coming down again and Hyukjae’s serious face appeared on the other side. Without saying a word, the younger one simply turned around and pointed towards the window again; his insistence making Yesung finally give up and stop filming.

“I don't know if you’re messing with me or not”, he said, but Hyukjae didn't reply and just kept pointing in silence.

The older one just sighed in resignation, knowing that if Hyukjae was throwing a tantrum about something, he had no choice but to play along. So just like that, he lifted himself off his seat and leaned over Hyukjae to put his face as close to the window as he could. He only had to look for a few seconds until he could finally see what Hyukjae wanted to show him. In the midst of a fluffy white ocean in the sky, the was a single small cloud that shined with the brightest orange light and it was mesmerising to watch.

“See?” Hyukjae whispered in his ear. “I wasn’t messing with you.”

Yesung just chuckled and even in that uncomfortable position, with half of his body on top of Hyukjae, he just kept looking out the window. Still, the younger one didn't seem to mind. Instead of looking out to the sky, Hyukjae was actually looking at him. He’d become hypnotised by the way the natural light made Yesung's eyes shine, and now seeing him smile from up close, it just seemed to him like Yesung was shining brighter than any cloud ever could.

Without being able to wipe the smile off his face, Hyukjae simply leaned closer and placed a kiss on Yesung’s temple, keeping his lips there for a long second. When he backed away just a little, Yesung turned his head towards him and looked him straight in the eyes; his smile even warmer than before.

A loud click from a camera across the aisle, however, suddenly interrupted the moment. Yesung sat back down and when they both turned towards the sound, they realized they already had several pairs of eyes on them. Leeteuk, Kyuhyun and Donghae were looking at them in a mix of amusement and endearment, but the latter one still kept the camera on his phone pointing towards them.

“Aish…”, said Yesung with a groan, unable to hide his blush.

Hyukjae on the other hand, simply laughed and without missing a beat, leaned over Yesung to press the button that made the divider screen next to the aisle go up, giving them some privacy. And so while the other members whined jokingly from the other side, Hyukjae sat back down but purposefully kept his face leaning towards Yesung. _Now where were we?_ , his devilish smile seemed to say.

Yesung chuckled at him and rolled his eyes, slowly getting closer to him. However, when he was close enough that Hyukjae seemed convinced that he was going to get a kiss, Yesung suddenly moved his hand and slapped him right on the forehead, leaving the younger man dumbfounded for a second.

“Got ya!”, said Yesung laughing.

Hyukjae on the other hand, frowned and pouted in protest, making Yesung roll his eyes again. And so, the older one leaned back towards him with a smile and placed his forehead against his dongsaeng’s. He couldn't believe he loved that spoiled brat so much. _But I definitely do_ , he thought. And just like that, gladly giving into Hyukjae’s wishes, he kissed his lips slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter as [@sujuseries](https://twitter.com/sujuseries) and [@mari_ficseries](https://twitter.com/mari_ficseries), or on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sujuseries) too if you're shy :)


End file.
